Talk:Bohdabi the Destructive
SoC confirmed Xeon 05:53, 2 November 2006 (CST) The name of the page is misspelled. It should be Bohdabi the Destructive. I created the correct page before I realised this one existed, but I'm not sure how to go about removing this one. --Ulfn 15:43, 13 November 2006 (CST) Meh, this skills is very far away to go with your MM from a other chapter... --InfestedHydralisk 08:06, 16 December 2006 (CST) :Its the same distance your elona based characters have to take. Xeon 08:21, 16 December 2006 (CST) Extremely Painful Do not attempt this fight if you're going for survivor. The monks in that group will cast resurrection spells on each other if they go down, and so if you can't one-shot the boss you're in for a world of hurt. :Lure them to a group of Junundu, and the elite will rip apart the group quite quickly. Any melee will be destroyed by the Junundus' high base damage. Just make sure you can survive several Gales and melee attacks, and you're set. --Kale Ironfist 01:58, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::It's tough to do that alone, though, as soon as you head out of your Junundu or walk unto the rocket ground, the henches will hop out of their Wurms, too, even if you've told them to stay out in the sand. My best solo solution so far is to lure them towards me, then pick off one Acolyte, run away and then watch the group move back to their starting position without resurrecting the first(this only works sometimes.), then lure them out again and kill the second Acolyte before he can rez number one. If I can do that, then I can whittle them down at my leisure.PurpleXVI 08:36, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::You can leave your Junundu with your heros and henchies staying inside theirs. Just move them out of your radar range before leaving the wurm. --Olivenmann 16:10, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::::in Hard Mode it is almost impossible, making the vanquisher title for Elona so much harder. i tried getting them outside of radar range to leave the junundu and it worked until they came back and left. i have given up on vanquisher for elona now because it is just not possible to kill this boss alone. Metalmiser 04:00, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Protective Spirit Blue.rellik 04:06, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::Protective Spirit isn't terribly helpful by itself: the problem is killing both Acolytes before Bohdabi rips you to pieces, and I haven't found a way of doing this so far. So I have to agree, this boss and its mob are unfairly difficult on Hard Mode. I suppose it technically can be done, but you really need a co-ordinated human party to stand a decent chance. A shame too, since the rest of the area is actually pretty easy on HM. Astralphoenix123 05:38, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::An area in hard mode that is *shock horror* hard? THIS IS BLASPHEMY! THIS IS MADNESS!!! Blue.rellik 11:10, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::There is a difference between hard and ridiculous. Most HM areas are challenging without being stupid (Tasca's Demise notwithstanding), but I've always been of the opinion that PvE foes that res are unfair anyway. And let's face it: it's only the presence of the 2 Awakened Acolytes that make this battle hard, because you have to fight through 2 foes who can heal/res each other while a 20-att, double-damage boss rapes you with Deathly Swarm. Astralphoenix123 16:19, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: This area is not THAT hard, c'mon guys, I managed to kill this boss and his groups w/out problems while vanquishing, and we were just 2 humans. -- Ricky 16:26, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :Lawl at whining at what skills the mobs have, is it that hard? Bring some melee guys with holy damage and they simply eat through the undead anywhere, I mean people have achieve Legendary Vanquisher before EotN came out so it's certainly doable. Less whining and more thinking plz k thx Blue.rellik 01:58, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: I just disable my heroes' "Leave Junudu" skill and flag them on the sand. They won't leave their worms because they just can't. Lure the group to your worms and it aint hard at all... :::::::::: It is one of the harder bosses. But just use junudu, which u can do. its easy then.71.236.103.183 21:12, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::I had it disabled, and it still didn't work.71.236.103.183 21:22, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Yes, but then again you didn't stop and think about what you were doing. Like he said, flag them on the sand. They can't use skill 8, but if the game kicks them from the Junnundu, your Heroes can't stop it. Avoid rocky ground mate. When you have to leave Junnundu, you're not using skill 8, same for AI. -->Suicidal Tendencie 17:43, 17 May 2008 (UTC) For HM Killing Okay... not sure how helpful this is, but it works for me. There's a way of killing this bloke in HM, with just heroes/henchmen. Bring your 3 heroes of choice (I went with 3 eles =]) and 4 henchmen, I recommend the 2 eles and 2 healers. Now go and clear the way to the Wurm Spoor near him. Then you should be able to leave the Junnundu and kill the margonites near him, you may want a Longbow for this, but I don't find it necessary. Enter Junnudu, disable skill 8 on 3 heroes, leave Junnundu. Flag Henchies near Spoor, away from aggro. Flag Heroes as close as possible, while making sure they won't stray onto the rocky ground. Have them on Guard if you think of it. This is the only marginally tricky bit (I don't call it hard, it takes a while, but you should win). Now, go aggro the mob. Skills such as Mending help with this a bit, try and bring skills to keep you alive, don't have to survive forever, only for long enough. Once you and your Longbow/Staff/Whatever have aggroed, get back to the 3 heroes. Make no mistake, unless you have planned for this far too much, you will die. But, if you've done it well enough, the heroes will be in aggro and will be fighting. Henchmen can res you, then the 5 of you go back to the Spoor, the 3 heroes can hold out for a while quite admirably. (then can res each other afterall) This is probably best for capping the Elite, we all know 8/8 is... unfortunate for farming greens. Mostly you'll be trusting the NPCs to deal damage and heal while you take care of the other things (aggro and pulling really). Sorry that it's so long, it works for me, hope it helps, if you reply I'll try and answer any questions you have, I did this as Dervish (wanted the Green, didn't know how to get it) but any profession will do, obviously high armor professions have an advantage. One last thing, when I did this, when we wiped a few times (I make no claims to perfection) the mob seemed to hold it's ground, except for the boss. So if you do, your pulling progress won't be lost. Good luck all ;) -->Suicidal Tendencie 17:34, 17 May 2008 (UTC) :OR, you could make your life simplier and bring two or more martial classes with Holy damage, easily provided by this nice skill called Heart of Holy Flame. Flag the henchies a little back than the big rock that separates the mob from you, flag any good protter you brought with PS, while you and the two melee hold the aggro at the edges of the rock. If you think that will make the vanquish harder, I have to tell you that there's only one mandragor popup in rocky terrain, rest is while in Junundu.--Alf's Hitman 01:46, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Here's a way for the impatient/lazy ones. Set up one of your heroes as permasin A/E or E/A. With him/her you can lure the whole group towards the sand. Once the group is near your worms you can start attacking, but keep an eye on your H/H's distance to the rocky ground. Flag them back if they're getting too close. Worked pretty good for me. SSpellshield 06:15, 13 October 2008 (UTC) idea if the problem with this boss is that the two monk in the group rez each other and so on, why not bring frozen soil? put frozen up and daze/shutdown one of the monk and this wont be too hard , right? Chrillor 13:26, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :That just makes Deathly Swarm hurt tenfold, especially if one of the bounces hits a healer/protector, the easiest way is to either PI him and spike the monks to death soon after. Or flag wurms and pull him to the wurms with a perma. =o -- 20:43, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Bohdabi - What is the key? I am trying since a while already to kill that boss and its group in order to vanquish the area (alone with heroes and henchies). I have readed all discussions above and tried to follow the hints, but I keep failing. I would be glad if someone having done it alone with heroes and henchies can put a description about how he did manage to lure Bohdabi's group in sand area in order to fight as wurms. 06:45, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :I finally found a way to get them (hard mode, alone with henchies and heroes). I describe it in case this could help others. The key for me is to go with whole team to aggro the group (in stead of sending just one hero). Once fight is engaged with them, they stick to us a lot better. Team can then step back to sand with Bohdabi's group following (If they break aggro, I immediatly re-aggro to maintain fight going). When we are all in sand area, I quit fighting and hurry to wurm spoor. In the mean time, part of the foes stays around while others start to go back, but slowly only. Once in wurms, I attack the ones around, and that is enough to make the others come back to fight. I tried it 3 times this way and it worked each time well. Note that I have both hench monks Mhenlo and Kim in team, and that all my heroes have resurection skill (not signet), so that I have always 6 team members alive at least (even if not all of them enter wurm) --Dreamy Lull 16:59, September 4, 2009 (UTC)